


GOING HOME

by Dallamond



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Again thank you GoSe editors and staff, Chan is the best maknae, Fluff, Going Seventeen is one of the best things that happened in Youtube and it's free, I don't know yet how to tag properly am sorry, Just really fluff, M/M, They are happy and a little drunk, just them being in love with one another, like drunk in alcohol and drunk in love, this is because of that Jeonghan preview lying at the backseat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallamond/pseuds/Dallamond
Summary: During the first episode, the members were divided into four cars.Car #1: Jeonghan as the driver with Woozi and Hoshi as passengers.Car #2: Scoups as the driver with Joshua and Seungkwan as passengers.Car #3: The8 as the driver with Wonwoo and Vernon as passengers.Car #4: Mingyu as the driver with Jun, DK, and Dino as passengers.They were supposed to go home in those groups still but because of the eventful evening they had, well, changes must be made.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeongcheol, JunHao, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone, MinWon, Seoksoo - Relationship, Verkwan - Relationship, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, soonhoon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	GOING HOME

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story this 2021 and I really hope I would be able to write this whole year. Not only Seventeen-related ones but like really get back into writing. I am really thankful to have been a Carat in 2020. I became a Carat during their break between Fear and Heng:garae era, and ever since then, I've been thankful to Seventeen every day. There are many things I have to be thankful for Seventeen and I guess I have every day to be thankful for them. Really. Anyway, enough of this hahahahaha! I hope you all are doing well and may we all have a better 2021!

_*All of this made because of this:_

During the first episode, the members were divided into four cars.

Car #1: Jeonghan as the driver with Woozi and Hoshi as passengers.

Car #2: Scoups as the driver with Joshua and Seungkwan as passengers.

Car #3: The8 as the driver with Wonwoo and Vernon as passengers.

Car #4: Mingyu as the driver with Jun, DK, and Dino as passengers.

They were supposed to go home in those groups still but because of the eventful evening they had, well, changes must be made.

_On their way home..._

Driving on their way home with two sleeping passengers, the leader can't help but talk with the cameras about how lonely the ride would be.

" **We really had fun Carats as you would see** ," he starts while driving, " **I know for sure the editors would be doing a great job as they had always been. I also want to thank them for making these contents with us and the way they edit the videos always amazes me really. So Going Seventeen editors, producers, staff, and everyone behind these amazing contents, thank you. And I hope that we could still give you these kinds of content this 2021.** "

He ended with his sweet smile to the camera and focused on driving again assuming it would be a silent drive since his two passengers are fast asleep.

" **Wow,** " the backseat passenger who was still laying said, " **Is that scripted or what?** "

Seungcheol just smirked and giggled.

" **So you're awake.** "

" **Seungcheollie's message is too long I woke up.** "

" **Am I supposed to apologize that I disturbed _my_ angel's sleep?**" he said quickly glancing at the back seat where a whole Yoon Jeonghan is having his own slumber time.

" **No thanks. I'm fully awake now.** " He then slowly stood up and went behind Seungcheol to give him a quick peck on the cheeks. They both sheepishly smiled at each other.

Jeonghan then was a little surprised when he saw who was sleeping in the passenger seat.

" **I thought I was with Soonyoung,** " he said, "How drunk is Chan?"

" **He's not really that drunk. Tired yes because he had to clean the dinner again.** " They both laughed at the thought.

It was at a red light when Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan's right hand and kissed his knuckles.

" **Do you want to eat something?** " He asked slightly moving sideward to see Jeonghan. The other shook his head and just said, " **Nothing. Just want to go home.** "

The lights turned green again and Seungcheol had to drive. But now with Jeonghan's hand intertwined with his. After a while, Jeonghan realized something and pulled his hands out of Seungcheol's hands which the latter was quite surprised.

" **We're still filming,** " he says gesturing to the cameras inside the car. Seungcheol managed a simple, " **Yeah.** " to his question.

" **There's nothing to worry about though. The editors have been always able to edit...** " he trailed off not knowing what to call what the editors have been editing out all these times. " **...things.** "

Jeonghan nodded and there was a moment of silence between the two. They are thankful really, for the staff and all people they are working with. But still, it was a little tiny bit suffocating having to edit things out. And well, it was also kind of a lot of work for the editors but nonetheless. Seventeen really trusts the people they work with and those who know their relationships.

" **Hyung,** " Chan suddenly called out with his eyes still closed.

" **Good Morning Dino-yah.** " Jeonghan greeted with a smile to their maknae and patted his shoulder.

" **Do you want anything to eat?** " Seungcheol asked but Chan shook his head.

" **Just be comfortable. It's just me.** " He said still with his eyes closed which confused his hyungs.

" **What?** " They both asked.

" **I mean,** " Chan said finally opening his eyes and reaching for the camera in front of him turning it off, " **This... And this, and also these. Don't mind them. And definitely don't mind me hyungs.** " He turned off all the cameras rolling in the car.

" **Chan,** " Seungcheol called but he was quick to say his thoughts.

" **I'm happy for you hyung, all of you.** " He said still with eyes closed as if he was just sleep-talking. But he's not. He is saying this because he wants his hyungs to know his heart and mind. That he always supports them and always will.

" **I know all of you are happy too you know. Being all of you together as boyfriends and all. Don't ever think I am not supportive of all of your relationships because I am. I really am.** " He said and Jeonghan patted his shoulder again before he continued.

" **What I just don't like is this,** " he said, " **I hate that you all have to be careful of what you do in public, with the cameras, the press, and the media and whatnot. I hate that you cannot be open to your relationships and even thought about breaking up with each other because you all fear that our careers will end when the public know you all are dating each other.** " He said shifting in his position still with his eyes closed. He does not really talk about this but he wants now and also feels two of his hyungs should at least know what he really feels. Especially their leader.

" **I know the saying that 'You can't get the best of both worlds' but I just hope for that day to come,** " he said with all the purest intentions for his hyungs' happiness, " **That day when you all can be open about your relationships without fearing of risking our careers.** "

" **I know for sure that our Carats will still support us because hell they are the ones who gave us those ship names right? Clearly, they don't mind.** " the two older ones were just listening to their maknae. They know for sure that he supports them no matter what but they did not know he was also carrying a different burden. That of hate to see them being afraid of getting caught by the public.

But in all honesty, they really don't hide as much, just like Chan said, they do have ship names and some of them are true, but still. They don't really officially acknowledge their relationships. They said this would be better and let the public think about what they want. However, of course, there are real risks if they ever announce it officially.

" **But because we are living in a society, a system and whatsoever that is so suffocating and disgustingly homophobic,** " he said, " **And just even two idols of opposite sex dating is a freaking 'scandal', I get your worries hyungs.** "

Chan took his time before he finishes his thoughts. Jeonghan and Seungcheol both are listening. Fondly looking at their maknae with unshed tears because of his overflowing love and support.

" **I just hope the day would come that the public would accept that idols are humans too. We're not perfectly-built robots or whatever godly they think of us,** " he sighs contently as he was able to say what he feels, " **Yeah, just that hyungs.** "

Jeonghan immediately hugged him from the backseat and he patted his hyungs arms around his shoulders and chest.

" **Thank you, Chan,** " Jeonghan said trying not to be dramatic and a crier in the situation. But he's just so thankful for what their maknae said.

" **Our maknae's an adult now huh?** " Seungcheol tried to muse tapping Chan's knees twice but he too is overwhelmed with emotions from what he just heard from their maknae. "Thank you, Chan." He also managed to say and the latter just hummed in response.

Jeonghan gave him a little squeeze from his embrace before freeing him to let him properly sleep. Which he did, due to the warm feeling of having been able to tell his hyungs his support.

It was another stoplight when Jeonghan clasped his hands with Seungcheol's hand in between. He peppered it with silent kissed and the other turned around to see him.

" ** _Jagi_ are you crying?**" No, Jeonghan was not. It's just a tear fell from his eyes due to the overflowing happiness he has right now. Seungcheol was quick to wipe it and then rubbed his cheeks lovingly with his thumb.

"I **'m just happy _Jagiya_.**" Seungcheol smiled at that and brought their hands to his lips kissing Jeonghan's once again.

" **I know, me too.** "

They smiled at each other before both turning their attention to the sleeping maknae.

" **I don't know about other groups but we sure have the best maknae,** " Seungcheol said.

" **Hell yeah, we do.** "

_Meanwhile..._

Wonwoo is having a good time just taking pictures of the two on the backseat who were practically one given how they are so tangled with each other sleeping heavy from how much they drank last night.

“ **They are so cute.** “ Joshua on the driver seat said as they halted at the stoplight.

“ **I know,** “ he said scrolling through the pictures he took of the two at the backseat.

“ **How much did Dokyeom drink last night?** “ he asked still absentmindedly scanning through the pictures he just took. 

Joshua thought for a while with pouty lips as he remembers how his boyfriend drank last night.

“ **Well he was beside Soonyoung the whole time so.** “ he plainly said and Wonwoo nodded knowingly.

“ **Are those two even okay? They were all giddy when we left but they were suddenly avoiding each other when we got to the venue. What happened?** “ Wonwoo said turning to face Joshua on the side as he drove again.

“ **Well, for one according to Jeonghan, those two had a little argument on their way to the venue after we ate at the market. Because Soonyoung drank a lot at the mart already.** “ he says making a turn, “ **And then still according to Jeonghan, their fight got a little heated when Soonyoung vomited at the venue and Jihon scolded him ---** “

“ **Like he always does,** “ Wonwoo cuts him, “ **Because he is always concerned.** “

“ **Yes.** “ Joshua plainly said and they further discussed what happened and both hoped that the little fight between the two would be resolved.

" **I remember the fight we had a week ago,** ” Wonwoo said and Joshua slightly laughed remembering it too. Wonwoo glanced at the backseat where the other guy he fought with a week ago is still sleeping. “ **If not for Chan really, we would have also filmed this with an unresolved fight,** ” he says recalling their petty fight a week ago. As petty as who cooked the better ramen for their members at that time. Really, what a reason to fight.

“ **What did even Chan say?** “

“ **He says petty fights like that could cause damage to our relationship and such,** “ Wonwoo starts smiling as he recalls how their maknae approached him at that time, “ **I really was amazed and shocked to hear him kind of lecture me but regardless, I was very thankful to him. I was really just joking and I know some of the members were really just going with the flow of teasing Mingyu that time but then just what Chan told me, it could be just petty for me but it is already a big deal to Mingyu.** “ he says and smiles as he recalls how Chan lectured him like that.

/ _“Hyung it’s not that hard to say sorry you know? I know you were joking but Mingyu hyung’s clearly hurt that they liked your ramen better. So, please? He’s like a lost puppy now so go on and apologize. I don’t know how but you can do it.“_

_Little did Wonwoo knew that Chan talked with Mingyu first and has already scolded the other before him._

_“Mingyu hyung, you could not really be upset to Wonwoo hyung because of this right?“_

_“What? Do you think I’m petty too right? Whatever. Go away.“_

_“Hyung it’s not that it’s petty but did you really think Wonwoo hyung meant to do this?“_

_“I felt he was just joking at first but then I got hurt for real Chan. What do I do?“_

_“Tell that to him hyung.“ Chan plainly said but Mingyu does not want to. At least not at that time. “I’m not saying now hyung but please don’t let this take longer okay? I’m also sorry if this feels like I am dwelling too much on your relationship.“_

_“Chan, no.“_

_“It’s just that I’ve seen this before and I don’t want it to happen again. I saw all of you fight a lot and thought it was just normal for couples to do that and all but that one time Joshua hyung and Dokyeom hyung ---“_

_“I know Chan, I know. I’m sorry.“ Mingyu said, “I’m sorry if you are in between in all of these.”_

_“I just want to be here for all of you guys and support you.“ /_

Joshua nods as Wonwoo narrates the story. He's also amazed at what their maknae did.

“ **He’s matured like that now you know?** “ Joshua says smiling at the thought.

“ **Mingyu said Chan mentioned what happened between you and Dokyeom and he immediately got scared that it would also happen to us.** “ Joshua then suddenly remembered what happened then and how Chan has also helped _them_ during that time. It was really scary then. A little bit, if not overly, dramatic. It was not a laughing matter at that time but now, it's a treasured lesson that they would be keeping and guiding them during their relationship. 

“ **Ah, that’s why.** “ Joshua simply said as the memory came back to him and just smiling at the thought of it now.

“ **It’s nothing compared to our petty fights hyung really.** “ Wonwoo said smiling at the memory too but was also quickly distracted when he remembered that the cameras are still rolling.

“ **Oh, I almost forgot we’re still filming.** “ he said and waved to the camera saying, “ **Editor-nims, pd-nims.** ” with a knowing smile.

“ **I’m really thankful for the staff of Going Seventeen,** “ Joshua says as they pull on another stoplight. ” **The amount of editing they do, the subtitles, the contents, the ideas, and everything is just, wow.** ”

“ **I really did not think that it would be a thing on Youtube given on how Going Seventeen started.** “ Wonwoo said talking to the camera, “ **Also, of course, thank you Carats for the support. 2020 has been really hard for all of us in all different ways so I hope the content we make has made you feel a little happier and lighter amidst all the things that are happening. Carats please take care and be healthy. See you soon!** “ He waved at the camera which Joshua also did also mimicking the _'see you soon!'_ part.

“ **I guess that’s enough footage for us here?** “ Wonwoo said slightly laughing.

“ **But I’m really thankful for Going Seventeen staff, especially the editors,** ” Joshua says sighing trying to remember all those moments that had to be edited out of the episodes.

“ **I wonder how many minutes of footage they have of the cut parts?** “

“ **Bold of you it’s just minutes.** “ The two older laughed at that considering how long those edited parts would really take.

They shared a silent moment and common wishful thinking and hope that there would come a time when those edited could be posted. Or better yet have a time when those kinds of moments do not need to be edited out. Another turn filled with silence until someone groaned at the back finally waking up.

“ **It’s so hot.** “ said someone from the back as he stretches his long legs and softly getting away from his sleeping buddy.

“ **Well _you_ are hot.**“ Wonwoo told him as a matter of fact and he immediately awakens at that with wide eyes and pointed at the camera. Joshua smiled at how cheesy Wonwoo could get with Mingyu. The startled puppy blushed at that blatant [and factual] comment which Wonwoo is proud of.

“ **Why is Dokyeom beside me?** “ he asks as he placed the other on the side careful not to wake him up.

“ **You would not let go of each other earlier. I don’t know how drunk the two of you were until you said Dokyeom was your teddy bear.** “

“ **And Dokyeom said you were his puppy.** “ Joshua said a little bit sounding jealous but not really.

Mingyu was rubbing his face aggressively as the hangover gets to him bad. He was asking why they could not have just stayed for another day in the venue and Wonwoo just said they have another schedule tomorrow. 

“ **Could we stop at a mart? I want ice cream so bad. I’m _really_ hot.**“ he says fanning himself with his hands. Wonwoo would have taken the opportunity to comment yet another cheesy line but Mingyu caught his stare and looked at him saying, “ **I know I am hot, okay but I am literally feeling hot because of all the alcohol.** “ 

“ **Okay, okay. So sensitive.** “ Wonwoo says giggling and staring away from Mingyu. 

“ **I am _hot_.**“ he glared at the other on the rearview mirror but Wonwoo just smiled.

Joshua then says they needed a gas refill and Wonwoo presented to buy at the mart there. He was making a turn when he did not notice the bump so all of them inside jumped involuntarily with the car.

" **Sorry!** " he says even before hitting that hump. 

“ **I told you to drive carefully Mingyu.** “ Seokmin with a groan and closed eyes said.

Mingyu just laughed at him and tapped his legs quite aggressively saying, “ **I’m not driving Dokeyom-ah. I’m here beside you.** “

“ **What the hell get your hands back on the steering wheel you would kill us!** “ he says with eyes closed and shoving Mingyu’s hand out of his thighs. The two older ones at the front are smiling at the scene.

“ **I told I am not the one driving.** “ Mingyu says laughing at him. Seokmin managed a quiet “ **What?** “ before carefully opening one of his eyes to look at the driver seat. He was sitting behind the passenger’s seat and clearly saw who was driving. Well not really clear but he knows immediately who is driving. Joshua managed to catch him looking at him in the rear-view mirror. Seokmin was shocked and was trying to remember how even he managed to get in the car.

“ **Are you saying something Seokminnie?** “

“ **Nothing _hyung_ ,**“ he says closing his eyes again. Dang his head feels so heavy. “ **Just please drive carefully.** “ Joshua then smiled at that thinking it was cute.

“What were you even thinking of competing with Soonyoung’s drinking last night?“ Wonwoo asked him but was not really expecting an answer.

They were nearing the station and Wonwoo volunteered to go alone to the mart but his puppy was so eager to go with him saying he wants to pick his own ice cream. Joshua just said to get them water and maybe some chips back. He parked the car near the mart after they got a refill.

“ **I told you to always drive carefully.** “ Seokmin said sleepily at the backseat. Joshua smiled at that before he unbuckled his seatbelt to fully turn around and face his boyfriend. He looked so tired from all the alcohol he had last night. Joshua remembers he managed to get him to wash his face before they went out of the venue but it does not seem to ease his hangover even a bit. But he still looks gorgeous as always he thinks.

“ **I’m sorry I got distracted by you.** “ Joshua said smiling but Seokmin shot him a glare and said, “ **Again with the distraction thing.** “ and Joshua immediately apologized knowing where his boyfriend was coming from. He reached for the younger’s hand and squeezed it. Seokmin sighed at the touch and closed his eyes again.

“ **Do you want anything to eat?** “ Seokmin shook his head but immediately regretted it as his head hurt more at the motion. Joshua smiled and giggled a little even though he knows he should not have. But how could he not when his still drunk boyfriend is this cute?

“ **How much does your head hurt?** “ he asks rubbing circles on Seokmin’s hand to hopefully ease his pain.

“ **So much,** “ Seokmin says dramatically crinkling his face to emphasize that he was really hurting.

“ **Deserved.** “ Joshua said and Seokmin immediately opened his eyes to his smirking boyfriend and pouted to him saying, “ **So mean.** “

The older just laughed and kissed the other’s hand. 

“ **I’m not hurting there, I’m hurting _here_ ,**” Seokmin said pointing at his head. Joshua, in most of his capability from the driver’s seat, reached out to his boyfriend who had his head on the headboard of the backseat completely leaning back.

He managed to give him a peck and was not really planning on staying like that for long because it was hella uncomfortable with his right hand on the backseat headboard while the other grasping the passenger’s seat for support. But clearly, his boyfriend had other plans. Seokmin cupped Joshua’s cheeks before the other could let go and kissed him on the lips. Just a peck but longer than what Joshua did.

“ **You are so gross.** “ Joshua says not really meaning it because he’d kiss Seokmin whatever the circumstance is. Seokmin then just gave him another peck, then another, and another and one more until there’s a knock on the car. They were both startled but thankful because the windows are highly tinted.

Mingyu still sat beside Seokmin at the back and Wonwoo still on the passenger seat. As much as they all want to switch places, Wonwoo insisted they could not have a drunk person sitting on the front which Joshua agreed with.

They went back on the road and were eating peacefully when Seokmin looked at the camera and just realized the cameras were still rolling.

“ **WAIT ARE WE STILL FILMING?!** “ he said at the sudden realization. He glanced wide-eyed to Joshua recalling their kiss earlier which he thinks is just at the right camera angle to perfectly capture it. Part of him wants the world to see their moment but there is a larger part of him still in fear of _‘getting caught‘_.

“ **Have trust in the editors Dokyeom-ah.** “ Wonwoo said, “ **They are really good at their jobs.** “ they all agreed with their own version and moments replaying in their heads that have been edited out of the episodes.

“ **I really, really, really,** “ Mingyu says exaggeratedly while eating his ice cream, “ ** _really_ respect our editors. Every Going Seventeen episode has been funnier because of their editing skills.**“ he said and gave the camera on his side a thumbs up. They all agreed silently. But the silence also screams a common hope that one day, they would not have to hide these moments. Not with the public and definitely not with Carats who have supported them all throughout. Regardless, the gratitude they have towards the staff behind Going Seventeen is huge and the trust they have among them is beautiful.

_On the other hand..._

Minghao thinks he just saw the car his Joshua hyung is driving pull up at a gasoline station. 

“ **Do you want to grab something to eat?** “ he says glancing on his passenger seat with the person in question already munching some snacks. The passenger just smiled at him and he shook his head with the same fond smile the latter gave him. Sometimes he questions who is the older one between them, although they are barely a year apart.

“ **Hyung, you have been eating the whole drive. Have you not eaten anything at the venue?** “ the younger ones at the backseat who is awake asked him.

“ **I did but just drives make me hungry if not sleepy.** “ he answered.

“ **We’ll just pull up at the second station and grab something.** “ Minghao said and glanced back. “ **Would you be able to get out Jihoon hyung or you’d just stay?** “

“ **I’ll stay,** “ Jihoon says looking at Minghao then back to the person sleeping soundly on his lap. “ **Just grab us some water and maybe a cola.** “ Minghao just nodded.

“ **What have you fought about this time?** “

“ **Jun.** “ Minghao said signaling him on the passenger seat not to ask more.

“ ** _What?_ They were okay before going to the venue but when everyone was there they were just like, I don’t know not talking and not even - Ack!**“ he was cut when Minghao slapped his shoulder. Jun then stopped talking and just ate quietly.

Jihoon at the back seat with a drunk Soonyoung on his lap sighed. He knows it was partly his fault for the situation but what can he do? He was just concerned at that time. Well, clearly all the time but everything just piled up that certain moment, and then the next thing he knows is that his boyfriend was avoiding him during the entire time. What a way to spend the TTT episode right?

“ **Do you think they would be able to put something for the next episode on our way home?** “ Jun asked again perking the other two awake.

“ **What do you mean?** “ Jihoon asked while absentmindedly brushing Soonyoung’s hair.

“ **Well for one did you not notice how the car groupings ended up?** “ he asked then curiosity sparked at Jihoon and Minghao who were both startled when the realization hit them.

“ ** _Oh_.**“ was what Minghao could only say.

“ **Manager hyung is driving Vernon and Seungkwan right?** “ Jihoon asked and Jun nodded almost enthusiastically. Minghao who caught his boyfriend’s rather unusual giddiness over the situation questions him.

“ **What? It’s fun right?** “ he says finishing the chip he was eating. “ **This is like the best groupings we had. I bet Carats will be enjoying this set-up, right?** “ he says eyebrows raising up and down.

“ **Maybe.** “ Minghao said but Jun immediately said, “ **What do you mean _‘maybe’_? They will be getting the ships they got real you know!**“ he says sitting up straight to face Minghao and explain himself.

“ **First there’s us, JunHao, then these two,** “ pointing at those at the backseat, “ **HoWoo ---** “

“ **SoonHoon.** “ Jihoon corrected his hyung and looked back at his still sleeping boyfriend, “ **Soonyoung likes that ship name better because it’s our real names.** “ he explains while looking at the beautiful person, who is by the way still drunk and reeks of alcohol, but still beautiful. Jun continued on.

“ **Okay so JunHao and SoonHoon in this car, the other one has SeokSoo and Minwon, VerKwan, and then of course JeongCheol.** “

“ **Chan is with them.** “ Minghao said, “ **Of course.** ” was what Jun said.

“ **It’s fun right?** “ Jun asked excitedly and the two others just shook their head. It is really to have those couples be in the same cars. “ **Chan should have been with us and you two with JeongCheol.** “ Jun pointed out.

“ **Hyung how can we when Jeonghan hyung just laid on the backseat like that?** “ he says slightly laughing at the moment. He also remembers Soonyoung whining earlier when he was told they would not be sharing the same car with Jeonghan.

/ _“But I want to be with my Jeonghannie hyung.“_

_“Soonyoung, he would not be waking up anytime soon so let’s go with Jun hyung and Minghao instead hmm?“ Soonyoung glared at him and pinched both his cheeks._

_“You are mean. First, you don’t want me to drink much then now you would not even let me share a car with my Jeonghannie hyung! Bad Jihoon!“_

_“Soonyoung I---“ Soonyoung was already stomping towards Jun who opened the backseat when Jihoon tried to appeal the situation._

_“Well, good luck with that.“ Seungcheol said tapping his shoulder before going in on their car._ /

And that is how the four of them ended together in the car and him with a sleeping, drunk, and annoyed Soonyoung on his lap. He just continuously brushes his hair trying to soothe the tension on the other’s body.

“ **But do you really think we’d get clips for the second episode from this segment of us going home or...?** “ Jun trailed off at his question knowing that both Minghao and Jihoon knew what he was talking about.

“ **Well we did lots of things yesterday so I guess they’d be just getting whatever they could from us going home.** “ Jihoon said still brushing Soonyoung’s hair. When is he going to wake up?

“ **That _is_ true.**“ Minghao said, “ **But are you not scared hyung?** “ he asked directed to Jihoon but he just raised his eyebrow.

“ **I mean, with the fact that you guys are like that,** ” pointing out their ridiculously domestic position with Soonyoung’s head on his lap and him still brushing his hair soothingly.

“ **They look so sweet what are you talking about?** “ Jun asked and Minghao just looked at him and he immediately said, “ **Oh. _That_ is exactly what you are talking about. Okay, I get it.**“

Jihoon just shrugs before saying, “ **Hell to filming,** ” but he looked at the camera currently rolling and filming him mindlessly brushing Soonyoung’s hair. “ **This is our trip and I just want to enjoy what I can. Especially that I haven’t had that much time with this guy at the venue. _He is so stubborn what do I do with him?_** ”

He says and the latter part was really just a question to himself and was not even expecting an answer. Jihoon wanted to enjoy this filming with his boyfriend but he totally wrecked it. They were fine on the first minutes of the trip but they just argued during their time at the mart with Soonyoung stubbornly drinking that much rice wine when it was just in the late morning. He sighed and thought of how he could have done it another way to not hurt his boyfriend’s feelings the way that he did and eventually spoiling the time that they could have enjoyed filming this MT episode.

“You know what, Chan told me something when I asked him the same thing regarding this guy.“ Jun said pointing towards Minghao. The other was quick to shove his hand away but then Jun, in his smooth ways of doing things, managed to grab his hand and intertwine them before kissing it. The action making both of them blush but Jihoon slightly seeing with jealousy to the two.

“Chan?“ Jihoon asked, “What about it?“

“Well,“ Jun says still holding Minghao’s hand and fully facing his boyfriend and watching him drive. If Minghao was not driving, he would have indulged in his staring contest but now is not the time. Jun turned to face Jihoon at the back. “There was a time when we both would have little fights about how stubborn he is and me not knowing what to do with it.“

“And what did Chan advised you to do?“

Jun then remembers that time and was shocked at how their maknae first gave him relationship advice.

/ _“Hyung why are you obsessed with controlling what Minghao hyung wants to do?“_

_“What? That is so not true!“ Jun said defensively but knows Chan is right. He has this urge to meddle, if not control, what Minghao does. Not because he does not like it but because he is concerned that he might be hurt during the process, physically, mentally, and emotionally._

_“Come on hyung,“ Chan said sitting beside him in the practice room, “You did not want him to film in the forest at that time because you said you were scared of him being bitten by a snake what the hell. And then now you want him to reconsider this offer of modeling for a brand in China because of the pandemic.“_

_“That is exactly why I was trying to tell him to reconsider because there is currently a pandemic!“_

_“Hyung the shoot is not until late next year.“_

_“Still. It’s dangerous.“_

_“No hyung, it’s suffocating. You are suffocating Minghao hyung.“ Chan plainly says and Jun would have rebutted but Chan continued, “Hyung I get that you’re concerned with Minghao hyung’s welfare but can’t you do that without restraining him from doing what he wants? You’re his boyfriend right? Why don’t you support him like one? I know I get it, I’m the maknae and I hadn’t had had any proper committed serious to goodness relationship like you all have with each other but I know things too hyung.“ both of them sighed at the heaviness of the statement._

_“I’m sorry if I’m meddling too much hyung but I just can’t keep silent when I see you guys like this,“ Chan says, “I know you love each other and all but please do not restrain each other from reaching your dream okay? I just, I think it’s best to talk things out really. And when I say talk things out I mean truthfully and not guessing whatever the other is thinking or if there is a meaning behind things being said. Just be truthful and supportive hyung.”_ /

Jun smiles at the memory of their maknae being the support he and Minghao needed when their relationship was having some bumps. Minghao also smiles at the memory of that. He remembers Chan also talking to him about being more understanding of Jun and also Jun narrating Chan's lecture to him. He really is thankful for their maknae.

“ **Wow,** “ was just what Jihoon managed to say. He knew of this story but it was just now that Jun detailed what happened that he understood what really happened. 

It was at a stoplight before they turn to the gasoline station when Minghao spoke his side of the story.

“ **Chan was also quick to scold me saying I was just doing these things because Jun was opposed to me doing those. Which he was quite right at that time. It’s true I felt suffocated because he was constantly asking me why I was doing these and that and really thought he was controlling me when I could have thought that he was just concerned with me.** “ Minghao looked at Jun who was already looking at him. Jun brought Minghao’s hand to his lips for a peck and mumble a quiet, “ _I’m sorry._ “ in which Minghao answered in a similarly quiet way, “ _It’s okay._ ”

“ **So like what Chan said, the way to deal with any relationship is -** “

“ **Proper communication/Communication!** “ both of them said at the same time with Jun just missing the _‘proper‘_ part which earned him a smack on his shoulder.

“ **I’m sorry, I’m sorry,** “ he says giggling while Minghao is glaring at him, “ **I’m sorry _babie_ I was just joking! I know it’s _proper_ _communication_ okay? Love you.**“ he says while still laughing and trying to kiss Minghao’s hands which he retracted when he needed to start driving.

Jihoon smiles at the two and then looks at Soonyoung again. He feels sorry for what he has done the past few days, always telling him he is stubborn when he himself could have been more understanding of his boyfriend’s wants.

They arrived at the gasoline station and Minghao parked near the mart after they got refilled. The pair went to buy them food on the mart as it was proving to be a long drive due to the current heavy traffic. Jihoon is left with a sleeping Soonyoung, or so he thought. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the seat’s headboard but still soothingly brushing Soonyoung’s hair. He was unaware the latter was already staring at him from his supposed slumber. 

_“Jihoon really looks good at this angle.“_ Soonyoung thinks to himself given the way he was situated to see Jihoon with his head on his lap. He then immediately thought of how it must have been hard for Jihoon to have him sleep on his lap. He then immediately tried to shift the weight of his head but Jihoon felt it and immediately opened his eyes to see Soonyoung looking back at him. Surprised, Jihoon did not say anything and waited for the other to initiate.

“ **Hi,** “ Soonyoung says looking up at Jihoon. And there Jihoon was staring back at him fondly it almost made him cry.

“ **Hello there,** “ Jihoon said back, “ **Jun hyung and Minghao are out on the mart to buy food, what do you want?** “

“ **I know but I don’t want anything, I just want to sleep.** “ he says closing his eyes again feeling Jihoon’s hand lightly brushing his hair while the other is placed on his stomach which is a little ticklish to him but he manages to hide it because he likes Jihoon’s warmth there.

“ **Okay -- but wait you know?** “ Jihoon says accusingly and Soonyoung tensed at that. He was just pretending to be asleep for quite some time now but Jihoon’s repeated brushing of his hair was constantly lulling him to sleep every now and then so he does not really know.

“ **How long were you awake?** “ Jihoon asks and Soonyoung opened his eyes looking at him with a pout.

“ **I don’t know, maybe the time Minghao said he thinks he saw Joshua hyung’s car?** “ he says and he sees Jihoon sigh, “ **Are you mad? I’m sorry.** “ Jihoon shook his head and Soonyoung was surprised when he leaned in to kiss his forehead.

“ **I’m not mad at you Soonyoung, I’m just really disappointed about what happened at the venue. It was supposed to be a fun time for us.** “ Jihoon says and intertwined their fingers. Soonyoung was quick to bring Jihoon’s hand to his lips for a soft kiss, “ **I’m sorry we did not get to enjoy the trip together.** “ It was Soonyoung’s turn to shake his head at that moment.

“ **Jihoon, it was my fault,** “ he says holding Jihoon’s hand to his chest, “ **If I had not been stubborn on drinking that rice wine, we would have been okay during the whole time. I’m sorry.** “ at this point they would just be saying their sorry’s and admitting each other’s fault for what happened.

Jihoon smiled at Soonyoung and said, “ **You should really lessen your alcohol intake, and I’d be lessening my soda intake too.** ” Soonyoung smiled back at that and said, “ **Really?** ” Jihoon nodded still with a grin on his face. 

Soonyoung sit up and held his hand which was aching so bad the moment he stood up from Jihoon’s lap.

“ **Are you okay oh my gosh do you want to vomit or something?** “ Jihoon asked concerned while running his hand up and down Soonyoung’s back.

“ **I think my head is currently being cut in half what the hell.** “ he says still holding his head with both of his hands but he just heard Jihoon laugh. He opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend laughing at him at this situation. What a cute jerk. 

“ **Wow you’re just laughing at me now?** “ he says dejected but Jihoon just laughed harder at him. “ **Come on tell me the joke what did I miss. Fuck.** ” His head definitely hurt clearly but his boyfriend is having a laughing fit oh my gosh how could he.

“ **It’s just that I imagined you saying those exact words when you wake up from your drunken night. I am so sorry you are just _so_ adorable.**” Jihoon then went back to soothing Soonyoung’s back but still giggling.

“ **My being drunk and head aching like breaking in half is adorable to you?** ” he says trying to glare at Jihoon but it just made his headache slightly worse, “ **You are such a weirdo but I love you.** ” he blurted out still holding his head.

“ **I know,** ” Jihoon said quietly trying to place Soonyoung back to where he was sleeping on his lap a while ago. “ **And I love you too.** “ Soonyoung was back to his original sleeping place on Jihoon’s lap. Soonyoung's head felt a little lighter from the pumping headache he had when he sat up earlier.

“ **But aren’t your legs hurting? I’m heavy like this.** “ he says pouting but Jihoon just again brushed his hair and went down to kiss his forehead. 

“ **It’s already numb. But it’s okay,** ” Jihoon says and Soonyoung smirked, that smirk Jihoon knows is what happens before he says or does something incredibly cheesy making his toes curl. “ **It’s okay because I’m worth the pain?** “ Soonyoung asks rather sheepishly at Jihoon. He would really rather hear Jihoon directly say it rather than this yes or no question but he just took the opportunity.

Jihoon rolled his eyes but with a smile answered, “ **Yes, you are worth the pain Soonyoung.** ” in which Soonyoung blushed not even trying to hide it. “ **But you are carrying me on the way out because I don’t think I could really walk after an hour of you sleeping on my lap.** ” Soonyoung just laughed and nodded at that.

He then pouted his lips asking for a kiss. Jihoon just mimicked his action but was not doing any effort to bend down and kiss Soonyoung.

“ **Aaaaahhhh~** “ Soonyoung whined, “ **Give me a proper kiss now Hoonie.** “ he says still pouting and Jihoon doing the same while shaking his head.

“ **I am not kissing you’re alcohol-reeking and morning breath-filled mouth. No, thank you.** “ Jihoon was teasing and liked the way Soonyoung pouted at that statement. Soonyoung further narrowed his eyes at the guy he was looking up at too. He then grabbed the opportunity to support himself to go quickly up to kiss his boyfriend.

“ **Ha!** “ he said as he was back down on Jihoon’s lap and managed a quick show of the tongue which just Jihoon finds overall endearing and cute and adorable and very much his Soonyoungie.

They shared their giggles on everything they are just doing when Jun and Minghao returned.

“ **You’re alive!** “ is what Jun welcomed Soonyoung with, “ **Congratulations!** “

Minghao quickly went into the driver seat and set to drive home. He was quite in a hurry saying they got a message from their manager hyung with Vernon and Seungkwan as passengers that there was heavy traffic ahead. They were the ones who went out first but they are still somewhere in this traffic jam on the way home. 

Soonyoung was briefed on who were grouped into which cars and just like Seokmin he went, “ **OH MY GOD ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THE CAMERAS ARE STILL ROLLING AT THIS MOMENT?!** ” when Jun asked him what he asked the other two earlier if he thinks there will be enough content from their trip on the way home for the next half of the TTT episode.

“ **There’s no way they would get anything from us here,** ” Jun says, “ **I mean the moment we drove you are sleeping on his lap so there’s that. How could they edit that right?** “ the others agreed.

“ **I wish they could really air just a little maybe? Did you not talk about anything like having this episode to be aired half 2020 then the first Monday of 2021 something like that?** “ the three shook their heads. Although Soonyoung was comfortable in his position on his boyfriend’s lap and is unwilling to suffer another rush of his headache, he sat up and fixed himself in a way he thinks is acceptable to the camera with him being drunk and all.

“ **The traffic is so heavy at this time.** “ he starts and that is the cue of the three others that he is on broadcast mode. They need to have something to be able to let the viewers know that they were the ones on this car.

“ **Is there an accident or what?** “ Jun says trailing off and trying to look like he was trying to look ahead which he really was.

“ **We could have just stayed at the venue.** “ Minghao said and all of them agreed.

“ **We’re on the way home but I really want to head back at the venue. I want to play more.** “ Jihoon said and looked briefly at his boyfriend who was already staring at him.

“ **Anyways, we all had fun filming this episode for the MT. We also hope that Carats will have fun watching us and also have fun with their family and friends too.** “ Hoshi is talking to the camera now, “ **I hope 2021 would be a better year for all of us. Carats please take care! Horanghae!** “ ending with his signature pose, the other three also said their short messages to the camera.

When they ended, Jun looked at the camera and said, “ **Pd-nim, editor-nim, all of you behind this, we all thank you very much. I don’t know what kind of footage you will be seeing in the other cars but we are really thankful that you have been helping us with our contents and well, editing and all.** “ they all then looked at their cameras and told their silent gratitudes to all those working behind every Going Seventeen episodes. 

“ **If possible also I would like to have a copy of this particular with the four of us here because there are many moments I want to---** “ Jun was cut by Minghao slapping his shoulder but the other two were just laughing at the back. Soonyoung also echoed Jun’s request. Minghao and Jihoon then shook their heads.

“ **Why are we with them again?** “ Jihoon asked directed to Minghao in which the younger replied shaking his head with a smile, “ **I don’t know hyung, I really don’t** “

Soonyoung then went back to his sleeping place while Jun was quick to hold Minghao’s free hand again knowing that the editors would not put any of these footages. They could have turned the cameras off but Jun and Soonyoung want a copy of these footages.

_Back to the car_ _where there is a sleeping maknae on the passenger’s seat and a whole ass Yoon Jeonghan spread over the backseat and a driving leader._

" **Let's stop to get gas hmm?** " Seungcheol says at yet another stoplight. There really is heavy traffic given they could have been home 30 minutes ago.

" **Sure. And maybe get something to eat too. Got hungry.** " Jeonghan says willing himself to sit up again.

They then turn to a gas station and wait in line. It's the same station where the car with passengers Vernon and Seungkwan is parked. Their manager getting them things from the mart.

_On a car parked near the gas station's mart..._

Seungkwan was scrolling through his phone when there was a sudden kick at the passenger seat.

" **What the hell?!** " He says slightly pissed but the person who just kicked the seat think he's cute.

Vernon just smiled at him while he was still lying. " **Morning,** " is what he just said.

" **It's almost lunchtime but you just woke up so yeah, good morning to you,** " Seungkwan said and got back to scrolling through his phone.

Vernon stretched and sat up at the back of the driver's seat. " **What?** " he questions rubbing off the sleep on his face. " **I thought we'd be home when I wake up. It's just an hour drive isn't it?** "

“ **Well, the heavy traffic was not helping on the ride. Manager hyung is at the mart getting us food. Want something in particular?** “ he says looking completely at Vernon who just shook his head.

“ **I want to go home and get more sleep.** “ he says yawning.

“ **Morning breath, ew.** “ Seungkwan says scrunching his nose.

“ **You love my morning breath.** “ Vernon muses, “ **You love _me._** “

“ **True.** “ Seungkwan says going over his phone again, “ **Oh, Chan messaged me saying they see our car.** “ Vernon then peaked behind them and true enough their leader and their maknae are already waving their hands out of the car’s window. 

“ **Just the two of them?** “ Vernon asked turning back to Seungkwan and leaning on to him at the passenger’s seat.

“ **Jeonghan hyung is with them don’t you remember?** “ Vernon just shook his head and answered, “ **I thought Hoshi hyung and Jeonghan hyung will be together and Woozi hyung will be driving them.** “ Seungkwan giggles as he remembers what happened earlier when they were trying to get themselves in their cars with the same groupings they arrived at the venue but had to change because the others were all drunk and sleepy. Vernon managed to put his chin on Seungkwan’s shoulder while the other just ruffled his hair.

“ **Do you remember Hoshi hyung throwing tantrums at Woozi hyung when he said he could not go in the car with Jeonghan hyung?** “ Vernon furrows his brows in hopes to remember but he does not quite actually.

“ **I just heard him saying Jihoon hyung was bad or was it mean? Something like that,** “ he says hugging Seungkwan in the way that he can from the backseat, “ **So where did Jihoon hyung and Hoshi hyung went? I mean who are they within the car?** “ Seungkwan adjusted his seat so it is further behind and Vernon could snake his arms around his waist, “ **Jun hyung and Minghao hyung with Hao hyung driving.** ”

Vernon then got comfortable with his position and then nodded at him until his shoulder bumped into the camera behind Seungkwan’s camera.

“ **Are these still on?** “

“ **Yeah. But don’t worry about the footage. Me and manager hyung managed to do and say things while you were in dreamland.** “ he says tapping Vernon’s puffy cheeks which the latter just smiled and kissed Seungkwan’s neck closest to him.

“ **But if Jihoon hyung, Hoshi hyung, Jun hyung, and Minghao hyung are together, and then Seungcheol hyung with Jeonghan hyung and Chan there,** “ he says pointing his thumb at the back to where the other car is having gas refill, “ **Then the other car have Seokmin hyung, Joshua hyung, Mingyu hyung, and Wonwoo hyung?** “ he says confused and amazed at the same time and Seungkwan just hummed in confirmation.

“ **Joshua hyung is driving,** ” Seungkwan says slightly laughing at the way Vernon asked him, “ **Why are you so surprised?** “

Vernon slightly pulled away from his embrace from Seungkwan and looked at him quite seriously, “ **Did you not realize that we were grouped according to couples?** ” he then watches as the other slowly realized what he was talking about and Seungkwan’s jaw dropped at that.

“ **What the - OMG,** ” he says and it was Vernon’s turn to laugh at him. “ **Holy shit I just realized what the actual --** “ before he could finish his sentence, there was a knock on their window. Both of them turned immediately to see Seungcheol and Chan. They have parked two cars from where they are. They also saw their Jeonghan hyung waving his hand at the backseat of the other car.

“ **Yah, we’re getting food,** “ Seungcheol says when Seungkwan rolled down the passenger’s seat window. “ **Is manager hyung already inside?** “

“ **Yes, he’s getting food too,** “ Seungkwan answers, and Seungcheol and Chan immediately set to head to the mart when Seungkwan told Seungcheol what he just realized because of Vernon. Seungcheol then smiled back at him. Seungcheol already realized it even before they left the venue and head home. At first, he was also worried about the footage but after what Chan has told them earlier, he really felt relieved.

“ **Hyung is this okay?** “ Seungkwan asks while Vernon is also talking with Chan at the backseat window, “ **I mean ---** “

“ **What are you scared about Kwan-ah?** ” Seungcheol asks then ruffles Seungkwan’s hair, “ **Chan told us to just be comfortable okay?** “ with a questioning look, Seungkwan glanced back at the two behind them.

“ **Thanks, man.** “ is what he just heard Vernon say to Chan. Their maknae then caught his stare and gave him a two-thumbs-up which Seungcheol also smiled at and thought, _“The best maknae ever.“_

Seungcheol turned to Seungkwan again lowering his head and speaking through the mask he is wearing, “ **Kwan-ah, be comfortable. It’s just you and Vernon here. Well and manager hyung. But regardless, just... be comfortable. Don’t worry about the cameras. Do you not trust the editors who have been working with us all these times?** ”

“ **Well I do.** “ Seungkwan says and gave a fond smile to one of the cameras as to get his gratitude through the camera to the editors who will see the footage later on. He faced Seungcheol again with the same smile, “ **Thank you hyung.** “

“ **Aigoo,** “ Seungcheol ruffles his hair again and Seungkwan glared at him trying to seemed annoyed but not really, “ **Let’s meet back at the dorms and maybe get some lunch if the others are still not so drunk and sleepy okay?** “ he says and they nodded at each other before the two head out to the mart.

Seungkwan was still rolling up the windows when he felt Vernon’s arms sling around his waist. He just laughed at it and patted the other's arm.

“ **Why are you so clingy when you wake up?** “ he asks turning to the side to see Vernon’s face which was already looking at his side.

“ **Dunno,** “ answers Vernon and then kissed Seungkwan’s lips, “ **Should I... stop?** “ he asks teasingly and Seungkwan just rolled his eyes making the both of them laugh. Seungkwan then also kissed Vernon back giving him a peck, once, twice, thrice, and giggles in between. They were again disrupted by another knock on the window. It was their manager hyung signaling Seungkwan to roll down the windows. He set the bags he had at the driver’s seat.

“ **I’ll help those two and we could just convoy home,** “ their manager said not minding how they look with Vernon tangled to him like a koala, “ **This heavy traffic is driving me crazy.** “ Seungkwan and Vernon just smiled at their hyung because none of them still has their driving license.

“ **I’ll get my license next year hyung,** “ Seungkwan says and their manager smiled and went back. Seungkwan managed to shout a “ **We love you hyung!** ” before their manager was fully back on the mart and he rolled up the window.

“ **I’m going to get mine too.** “ Vernon says while stretching at the back seat. “ **Because I know you like riding _me_ so...**“ Seungkwan immediately shoots a glare at him with a scandalized face and turned the cameras off. 

“ **What the hell!** “ he says then repeatedly smacking Vernon at the back while the other was still laughing at him. “ **You are so insufferable! The cameras were still rolling and you just --- You are _so_ annoying!**“ he says still trying to get the other to stop laughing while he was still red and all because of the earlier comment.

“ **The cameras already got the footage and there’s no use of turning the cameras off now.** “ Vernon says laughing while Seungkwan still smacks him.

“ **No, I turned them off so there is no evidence of me killing you.** “ Seungkwan unbuckles his seatbelt and completely went to the backseat and smacks Vernon more aggressively. Vernon on the other hand was still just laughing and making it hard for the other to really get mad at him.

“ **Stop you’re going to kill me!** “ Vernon says still laughing at Seungkwan, 

“ **I really am going to kill you!** “ Seungkwan launches at Vernon but the latter was quicker to get his hands and managed to pin down Seungkwan in the backseat.

Vernon, still laughing is pinning down Seungkwan at the backseat with his hands holding Seungkwan’s on both sides of his head and his thighs caging Seungkwan’s.

“ **Get off of me _bitch_.**“ Vernon raised his brow at the sudden name but was still definitely smiling. He then leaned down to place a peck on Seungkwan’s forehead but the other just tried to wriggle his way out of him.

“ **Be really glad that I turned off the cameras and you are able to do this to me.** “ Seungkwan retorts.

“ **How sure are you that I would not be doing this even with the cameras on?** “ Vernon teases and that scandalized look of Seungkwan a while ago is still back making him laugh again. 

“ **Wow, so brave.** “ Seungkwan says easing his body under Vernon’s and relaxing because there really is not much he can do to escape from his boyfriend.

“ **There’s really nothing to be afraid of Kwannie,** “ Vernon says and intertwining his fingers with Seungkwan’s, “ **Everything’s going to be alright.** “ he says placing another kiss on Seungkwan’s forehead longer than earlier which just made them both sigh in content.

Seungkwan wanted to say, _“Our relationship puts our careers on the line.”_ But he doesn’t and just instead tries to drown in his sweet boyfriend’s stare from their slightly scandalous position right now.

“ **I know what you’re thinking,** “ Vernon says caressing his cheeks, “ **But don’t worry too much okay? We got each other. Our hyungs and of course our Carats. Okay?** “ Seungkwan smiled and nodded.

“ **Okay,** ” Seungkwan says, “ **But can we please get out of this position? As much as I love you this is quite scandalous given the fact that we are just parked in front of a gas station’s mart and thank goodness for the tinted windows but --** ” his babbling was cut off when Vernon started tickling his sides making him gasp and wriggle on his hold. The car also moves as they continue their physical banter inside.

“ **Yah! Stop!** “ Seungkwan says still lying on his back and cannot escape Vernon.

“ **What I’m just --** “ then there was another knock. 

_This is the third time what the hell,_ Seungkwan thinks to himself but both of them were quick to arrange themselves before Seungkwan rolled the window on the seat behind the passenger’s seat. A confused and shocked Jeonghan appeared with his eyes and brows only visible because of the mask he is wearing.

“ **What the hell are you kids doing?** “ he asks immediately with a hint of laughter and disbelief.

“ **Nothing hyung --** “ Seungkwan cuts Vernon and just like a child complained to his hyung, “ **Hyung he was tickling me!** “ shouts Seungkwan looking at his hyung and pointing at Vernon. He also gave the other a glare before turning back to his hyung who is shaking his head.

“ **Did you know that Seungcheol called me to go out and check the car because he says it was _dancing_?**“ Jeonghan says laughing at his two dongsaengs. Vernon just laughs at that but Seungkwan smacks his shoulders while questioning his laughing.

“ **How could you -** “ smacks, “ **just laugh -** “ smacks, “ **at this -** “ smacks, “ **situation?!** “ and another two to three smacks hit Vernon’s shoulder while laughing.

“ **Yah, you two get out of the car and stretch your limbs,** ” Jeonghan says, “ **We’d still be stuck in this heavy traffic for quite a while so might as well get some fresh air but wear your masks.** “

The two were still bantering inside but still managed to get out wearing their masks and stretched outside.

Jeonghan shakes his head at the two and glanced at the mart where he saw Seungcheol, Dino, and their manager on the line. He met Seungcheol’s eyes and they smiled at each other taking their little moment. Jeonghan then heard a muffled “Hyung!” and turned to Seungkwan and Vernon thinking it was them but the two were still bantering.

“ **Who’s calling me?** “ Jeonghan says and the two stopped to also hear the muffled calls.

“ **YAH BOO SEUNGKWAN!/YAH YOON JEONGHAN!/YAH CHWE HANSOL!** “ scandalized at the shouting of their full names, the three quickly ran to the other side of the car to see two cars in line at the highway seemingly unmoving with windows open people waving at them.

The car at the front is the car Joshua is driving. There, Wonwoo was waving at them at the passenger’s seat while Mingyu and Dokyeom at the backseat. The car behind is where Minghao is driving. Jun also waving at them laughing and the two others at the backseat with Soonyoung slightly heavy on Jihoon’s side to shout another, “ **YOON JEONGHAN HORANGHAE!** ” in which all of them laughed at.

The three also waved at them not knowing the others came out of the mart. They also managed to catch the two other cars before they drove away again.

“ **I said to be comfortable and not reckless Kwan-ah,** “ Seungcheol says to Seungkwan but was already waving at the others too who were stuck in the traffic. Seungkwan was still going to protest and tell his hyung that it was Vernon’s fault but their manager turned to them and immediately shoved them to the cars saying they could just convoy on their way homes.

“ **You are so dead to me once we got home.** “ Seungkwan managed to snicker to Vernon before they got back inside their car.

“ **Waiting for it.** “ Vernon says with a smirk.

Their manager hyung let Seungcheol drive first and they caught up. They also thought about just stopping by the nearest restaurant or fast food they will be passing by along the way to have lunch so they could just rest and sleep again once they arrive at their dorms.

Indeed, Seventeen is going home with their _homes._

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot this was originally posted on Tumblr before the second part of the TTT episode came out so I had to edit or add some parts. Thank you for reading and have a happy and great day!


End file.
